Love is stronger than Justice
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "He still couldn't believe this, believe Ben was here.. With him.. Kissing him.. Touching him.. Making love to him.. It seemed so surreal." / My first Yuma fanfiction. :D Like mostly all of my M rated stories that will be written.. This contains yaoi. Don't like it? Get outta here!
1. Ch 1

Woot, my first 3:10 To Yuma fic.. I just had to make this since I freaking love that damn movie!

Sorry for any spelling errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dan Evans sat in a worn out chair that was placed against the back of his log home. The sun had went down many moments ago and the stars now shined bright like silver in the onyx sky.

Such a wonderful sight, that even Evans could appreciate, despite the split between he and his wife, Alice after their son had fallen to sleep one night, only to not wake up in the following morning. So much for him needing a dryer climate.

Dan growled at the lies the doctor that fed him.

Of course, Alice was already fed up with him when he had gotten back from his escort mission, all patched up and bloody, long before the death of his youngest.

Losing his wife he might could handle but his son too? It was nearly too much for him to bare but no, he wasn't going to mourn over them. Even if he denied it, he was too stubborn to let his true emotions show.

Still, the thought of such a thing happening made him draw in a heavy sigh everytime he thought of it.

He was deep in his thoughts until he heard the sound of something moving in the bushes close by. Evans grabbed his shot gun and pointed it in the direction from which the sound came.

"William, is that you?" Ah yes, he still had his first born. William, his pride and joy if one could ever tap into the dark chambers of the mans heart.. Was still with him, thank the good Lord.

However, William's chestnut horse wasn't what crept out of the darkness.

Evans glared at the black horse infront of his dim litted porch, his eyes slowly trailing upwards to see none other than an all too familiar face.

"Wade." His rough as always voice stated.

"Nice to see you too, Dan." The infamous outlaws words held amusement to them as he climbed down off of his trusty steed.

Dan kept his gun pointed at Ben as the man approached, only stopping at the small steps of the porch.

"Why aren't you in Yuma?" Evans questioned, not showing a hint of emotion.

Ben chuckled once. "I thought I told you, I've been there twice.. Broken out twice.. I went again.. Broken out again." He stated. "Why aren't you 6 feet under?" The question was one even Dan could not clearly answer.

"I guess God had other plans." Dan shrugged, now lowering his gun. Wade had plenty of chances to kill him before, didn't once do it, so why would he now?

"I see.." Ben mumbled, glancing around once, before further walking up the porch.

"It's awfully quiet around these parts tonight." He added, taking a seat in another chair beside Dan.

The rancher knew exactly what Ben was getting at. "I'd rather not talk about it." He stated simply.

Wade acknowledged his words for a moment, however he wanted to know more. "What did you do? Go mad and kill all 3 of them?" His voice was amuseful once more.

Evans couldn't help but let a small, very low but still audible chuckle escape his throat at the mans assumption. "No.." He looked down slightly, his mood wasn't cheerful whatsoever anymore. Infact it was full of sorrow. Ben decided to not push the man further in fear of making him more uncomfortable.

"William's been out on a hunt the whole day.. Figured he'd return by now.. But by the looks of things, he's gonna be out there all night." Dan announced.

Wade glanced at him, with his eyebrow slightly raised. Of course Dan wouldn't notice, he still had his gaze on the floor.

Ben wondered his reason behind letting him know that they were and most likely for the rest of the night, would be alone.

"What took you so long to come here?.. It's been a year.. Why did you even want to come back here.. Where there is nothing..?" Dan asked low, now looking up at the outlaw to his right.

Ben sighed deeply, deciding if he should say what he were thinking or not.

"Well, to the first question.. I had to lay low. I couldn't risk getting caught again." He paused. "I came back to claim what is rightfully mine.." He glanced at Dan from under the rim of his black hat.

"And just what do you consider yours?" Dan asked.

"Do you remember the bartender down in Bisbee?"

"That's a bit risky, wouldn't you think?" Evans questioned back, knowing exactly where he was getting at.

"I suppose it is."

"Is she really worth it?" Dan asked, his hazel eyes showing small hints of envy.

So Wade didn't come back for him.. He came back for HER.

Dan had been trying to decieve himself for the whole entire year after the incident that he had no feelings what so ever about the man but he was in denial and still couldn't yet come to terms with the fact that he did.

Evans wasn't sure when these feelings started exactly but all he knew is that he realized them back when he was escorting Ben to the Yuma train.. Sitting there with Wade, behind the desk, the two sharing their first laugh together.. It was magical so to speak.

Ben glanced over at Dan. Of course she wasn't worth the risk of returning, but HE was.. Ben just had no idea how to tell the man that.

"Nah.. I reckon there's some other reason I came back.. Someone else who was worth the risk." Wade spoke after a moment or so, now looking off into the nights sky.

"Someone with eyes that changes like the seasons.. With short dark locks that won't annoy when the person is lying in bed next to me.. Someone who does not reek of cheap perfume.. Who's lips aren't tainted with chemicals.. Someone who doesn't find the need to be made up nicely in order to be perfect.." Wade trailed off once more.

"And what's the name of this woman?" Dan asked.

Ben chuckled once. "Did I say it was a woman?"

Evans nearly gasped at the question, if not a woman, then who could it be?

"Well, Charlie's dead.. You killed him.. So.. That leaves no one else." Dan stated, he kind of knew what Ben was implying but he wanted the outlaw to admit to it for once. He wanted to hear this seemingly heartless man show some emotion.

"It leaves you." Wade simply said, earning a light, almost invisible blush from the rancher.

Evans turned his attention to the ground, smiling lightly. He never would've thought he'd hear the man actually say that, or anything relating to it.

The outlaw stood, gaining the ranchers attention again.

"Whataya say we go inside?" He questioned with a smile.

Dan pondered it for a moment before standing as well. "Sure.." He led the older man inside.


	2. Ch 2

"So, how's li-" Dan didn't even get the chance to finish what he was going to ask, before Ben had him pinned against the door, his rough lips pressed against Dan's own in a lustful kiss.

"Mmgh.. Stop." The rancher protested as stubborn as ever in between kisses as he attempted to push Ben off of him, however all he managed was to knock the outlaws hat off onto the floor.

Of course the older was stronger built, giving him the advantage and leading Dan's attempts to be useless.

"Wade, stop this, it isn't right!" Dan hissed.

The outlaw pulled back, smiling. "There's a lot of things I've done in my life that isn't right, Dan."

"William could be back any minute!"

Ben shook his head. "I have high doubts in that.. I didn't see a deer nor boar out when I was making my way back here.. He'll be out there searching for hours."

He grabbed the man by the wrist, only to have Evans try and jerk away from him.

"Now come on Dan, let go of your stubborness for tonight." He growled playful, jerking the man back to him.

"Why should I give you what you want?" Dan asked, staring into the mans deep blue eyes.

Ben chuckled almost sinisterly. "Weren't you paying attention to me when you were escorting me to Yuma?"

Evans glanced off to the side, thinking back.

"A man takes what he wants, Dan. I'm not giving you a choice here." The outlaw reminded.

Dan jerked free of the mans grip, searching for his gun.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, he was stupid enough to leave it outside by his chair when he came in with the man.

Wade smirked. "What a shame.. You're completely defenseless." He made his way back up to the other.

Evans soon found himself backed up againts the couch.

"I'm warning you Wade if you d-" His words were cut off by a gasp escaping him as the other groped his groin.

"Don't deny the fact that you want me.. I noticed the way you would look at me.. I knew how you felt, long before even you knew it." He smiled.

Dan growled. "I don't know what the hell you noticed but you're dead wrong." His stubborness wasn't really to be directed at Wade for what he was doing, rather then because Dan was frustrated with him self on how he liked it. He wanted the man to stop simply because he didn't want to get use to this, he didn't want to long for more.. He..

Suddenly his own thoughts got clouded when Ben had began rubbing his crotch. A deep moan escaped him unwillingly.

With such a simple action, Dan's stubborness just went out the window.

Ben smiled to himself, he had the man now.

He moved his hand slightly up, to unbutton the ranchers trousers, then slid his hand down the mans pants.

Evans groaned. This was very strange.. Very different than how Alice's hand felt but yet, it was more pleasing than hers once was.

Ben moved his other hand up the mans shirt, gently rubbing one of his nipples, earning a more feminine moan from Dan than what he had recieved only seconds ago.

He leaned down to the mans neck, placing light kisses to Dan's now overly sensitive flesh.

The rancher wrapped his arms around the outlaws neck.

Dan let a new sound leave his throat, a low chuckle to be exact. The mans beard tickled his skin. He wasn't use to that feeling at all.

The older smiled, amusingly before running his tongue along Evans neck, as well as pulling back on the mans nipple.

Dan gasped sharply, the sensation nearly causing him to lose his balance if not for Wades fast thinking of wrapping an arm around him to better steady him.

"Dan, I can't keep you standing and do what I'm doing at the same time." Ben chuckled.

"I'm sorry.." Evans didn't try to argue back that it wasn't his fault. That didn't matter, it would've only wasted time and deep down, he didn't want to delay a thing beween he and Ben.

The outlaw only leand in, placing a kiss to Dan's lips, as he began undoing the buttons to the mans shirt.

Once undone, it was tossed aside.

Dan blushed deeply glancing down at the older who in turn was staring directly at his bullet scars that was visible in the dim lantern and candle light.

"You know I regret everyday what he done to you.." Ben mumbled.

"It was his fault not yours.." Dan replied weakly, as the man now kissed over his scars.

"It was my fault... He shot you because of me.." Wade spoke inbetween his kisses.

"Well.. Don't be so hard on yourself... He was only acting on jealousy.. He had the only thing he loved taken from him.."

The outlaw stopped, staying where he was at for a moment before standing fully back up to look the man in those beautiful eyes of his that did infact change like the seasons.

"I'm happy to know he didn't take the only thing I loved from me.." Ben softly spoke, grasping the right side of his face, brushing his thumb against Evans skin gently.

Dans eyes widend, as he opend his mouth, attempting to say something only to close it again.

"I.. I don't know what to say.." It's true, he wasn't sure what to say.. He never would've guessed Ben would actually admit to loving him.

Ben smiled. "It's okay Dan, you don't have to say anything.." He nearly whispered, leaning in close.

Instead of going for a kiss right away, he affectionately rubbed his nose against the youngers, making Dan once again blush.

Wade barely caught the glance of the crimson tinting the ranchers face before he finally moved in for a kiss.

For the first time, Dan returned the outlaws kiss.

As the kiss ended, Dan took Wades hand in his, leading him back to his bedroom. Although the outlaw was mildly suprised, he willingly followed.

* * *

Once in the room, the two wasted no time getting back down to business.

Wade swiftly picked the rancher up, walking over to the bed.

"Now was that really needed?" Dan questioned once he was thrown onto his mattress.

Ben smiled, climbing over him. "Yeah, it was." He answered simply, placing a soft kiss to the mans lips.

As he was deepening the kiss, Dan caught him off guard.

The outlaw gasped, suprised when Dan had turned the tables.. He was now the one pinned against the bed with the rancher over him.

"I like this side of you, Dan." He spoke as seductive as ever, staring up at the rancher. Evans only groaned at the words, a faint memory returning of when Ben had once told him that before.

"Less talking more action." Dan stated with a low growl, becoming impatient.

"Fair enough." Wade smirked, and within a second, he had reversed their roles again, he now being over the rancher.

Evans stared up at him with mildly suprised eyes.

Wades deep blue hues caught his hazels and he found himself not able to look away. That is, until Ben had began undressing himself.

Dan's gaze dropped to the mans chest, patiently watching his hands slowly undo the buttons of his vest then his shirt.

"God damn.." Evans mumbled, staring at the perfect man above him. Wade wasn't scrawny whatsoever, he wasn't too muscular nor too heavy set either.. His chest had nothing but a light layer of hair covering it.. He was nothing short of perfection in the ranchers eyes.

Ben smirked to himself. He had waited so long to see his rancher like this.

Evans let one of his hands gently run up from the waist of the mans trousers, to his shoulder blade.

Ben easily allowed Dan to take in the sight at his own pace. He wasn't going to rush anything from here on out. This could quiet possibly be a once in a life time chance after all and he didn't want to mess it up.

Dan wrapped his arm around the mans neck and managed to force him down for a kiss..

Dan soon deepend the kiss, as he tried to undo Wades trousers.

Ben groaned deeply at the feel of his tongue brushing against Dans and at how eager his rancher really was.

"Come on Wade, give me a hand.." Dans mumble was barely understandable. Ben might've not have wanted to rush anything now but Evans certainly did.

The outlaw chuckled, fully pulling away from their kiss.

He gently placed Dans hands back to the side of him, smiling down at the man.

The rancher watched without another word as Ben undid his trousers and slipped them off, tossing them to the side of the bed, along with his undergarments.

The ranchers prosthetic was the first to go, followed by his own trousers and undergarments.

The outlaw stared down at the flawed but as well as flawless Evans, his eyes lingering in one particular spot.

Dan blushed deeply, noticing Wades eyes weren't focused on hardly anything but his dick.

"Wade.." Dan growled low.

Ben shook his head, turning his gaze back to the hazel eyes of Dan. "Sorry.." He smiled innocently.

"Well, am I better to your liking than Charlie was?" Evans questioned, not able to break his gaze from his outlaw. Even still, he suspected the two once had an affair going when Charlie was alive.. Why else would he have been so jealous?

"I've got a confession.." Wade trailed off.

"What's that?"

"I was never with Charlie, atleast not like this. He wanted me, more than anything but he never got me.. You're the first man I've been with intimately.. So, I think that answers your question."

Dan smiled to himself, yeah.. He was better to Wades liking if the outlaw hadn't been with any other man up until now.. He could've had anyone he wanted but he chose Dan.

There wasn't a thing out in the universe that could even come close to making the rancher feel as special as Ben just did.

There was a silence momentarily, until Ben spoke again.

"And you're going to like what I have to give you." Wade smiled. Before Dan could even ask, the outlaw had already leand down inbetween his thig and took Dans erection in his mouth.

"Ah.. Yeah, I'am.." Evans moaned. His left hand gripped the sheet of the bed tightly, while his right was entangled in Bens greasey hair.

Dan gasped when Wade took him in deeper. "My God.. Alice could never compare.." He groaned, closing his eyes. Bens tongue could work wonders on anyone. Dan now knew why the women always lusted over him.

But, Wade, being the damn teaser he was, pulled back, just as Dan felt his orgasm draw closer.

The rancher growled in protest, glaring down at the outlaw who only smirked.

"Can't have you finish before I even start now can we?" His voice held amusement in it which made Evans even more frustrated.

"Wade." Dans voice was stern.

"Dan, don't be stubborn... You're doing great so far." Ben smiled, placing a simple kiss to the mans lips which the rancher allowed despite his frustration.

"Ready?" Wade asked. However, he gave Dan no time to reply before he slowly forced his sex organ in inch by inch, earning pained groans from Dan.

However, once Dan had gotten accustomed to the new feeling, it began to thrill him, more so than Wade's kisses even.. Leading his groans to be replaced by pleasurable moans.

Ben's thrusts started out slow, quickly progressing into rapid paced ones that shook the bed even once the rancher no longer showed any signs of his actions causing any pain.

The rancher wrapped his arms around the older mans neck, his fingers gripping tightly at Bens shoulder blades as the outlaw once stroked his erection.

Wade smirked to himself at the sight underneath him. He hadn't seen Dan so defenseless, so submissive.. So carefree.. So beautiful.

He slowed his thrusts down as he leaned in close to the mans face, losing himself in Dans eyes that were once so lifeless, but now seemed to shine as bright as the stars out, momentarily.

Dan, once again, blushed brightly when Ben's lips were pressed to his.

He still couldn't believe this, believe Ben was here.. With him.. Kissing him.. Touching him.. Making love to him.. It seemed so surreal.

He tightend his hold on the man, just to truely be sure this was actually real.

The outlaw moved from his lips, down to his jaw line and once again back to his neck.

Dan moaned softly at the feel of the olders teeth against his skin.

Ben bit down deeply, before sucking up a mark on the mans neck.

Wade trailed his fingers down where he marked the man after he pulled away, smiling to himself. He wondered if Alice had ever done that.. Probably not.

Regardless, Evans was his now and nothing nor anyone could change that. Even if he couldn't always be with the man and had to keep their relationship hidden, Dan would still remain his property.. He would still remain the one he loved.

The youngers gaze caught his again. "Now what will I tell William about that?" He questioned.

Ben shrugged, smiling innocently. "I'm sure you'll come up with something." He answered speeding up his thrusts again, as well as rubbing the mans erection faster.

"Mmgh.." The rancher groaned, feeling as if every part of him had suddenly become tense.

Ben started rubbing the tip of the others dick with his thumb, sending the man further to the edge.

Wade let his first moan escape when Evans dug his nails into his shoulder blades, nearly to the point where it broke skin.

Dan for once, gave a whimper like moan as his orgasm hit, covering the outlaws hand and both their abdomens.

With a couple more hard thrusts, Ben followed with a loud groan of 'Daniel' as he released deep within the younger.

Wade stayed over Dan for a moments time, regaining his breath before he moved to the spot in the bed beside the other.

There was silence for a while, Ben being the first to break it. "So, Dan.. Are we friends now?"

Evans glanced up at him, chuckling lightly. "Well Wa.. I mean Ben.. I reckon this proves we're real good friends now." He answered, pointing to Bens mark of ownership.

Wade was the one to blush for once when he heard the man actually call him something other than his last name.

He smiled softly once recomposed. "I'm glad you've finally let go of your stubborness to realize a more important picture."

Dan rolled his eyes, groaning. "I ain't stubborn."

Ben chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that." He smiled, leaning in close.

Just as his lips were about to touch Dan's.. The faint sound of a horses hooves could be heard outside, followed by the sound of something heavy being slung to the ground and dragged.

"Pa, I'm back." His son announced from the outside.

"Oh shit.. William.." Dan was instantly losing his high.

"So? Just let him see.. Or go tell him I'm here.." Ben mumbled, nuzzling against the mans face.

"Absolutely not!" Evans hissed.

"Oh come on Dan, we can be a family.. You know he already looks up to me as much as he does you.." Ben ran his hands slowly down the mans body, hoping to increase his chances of staying.

The rancher growled. It's not that he didn't want Ben here.. God knows he wanted him there by him more than anything.. He didn't want to spend another night alone, however he couldn't let his son find out.

"No, you have to go, now."

Wade sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll let you have your stubborn way this time.. Just keep in mind, I'll always be close by, and this won't be the last time we'll be seeing each other.. Your boy is bound to find out about us sometime."

He got up and began quickly searching for his clothes, Dan doing the same.

For the time being, Wade only slipped into his trousers. "I'll be seein' ya Dan." He smiled before making his way out. He grabbed his hat from the living room floor before sneaking out the back door of the house just in time before William came in.

Ben waited until he was some feet from the house, before whistling for his trusty steed that was hidden out some ways from the place. He finished the process of getting dressed as he awaited his horse to come to him.

He gave one final look back at the dim litted house when he climbed upon his horse. "Take care, Dan.." He mumbled, before riding off into the night.

* * *

"Pa? Are you still awake?" William questioned as he began looking around for his father.

"I'll be out in a minute William!" The man exclaimed, fixing his prosthetic before fully getting dressed.

"Catch anything?" He asked casually as he entered the living room.

"Actually I got me a buck.. A fine one too."

Dan smiled. "I'm proud.. I've heard someone say there wasn't much wildlife around anymore.. But I knew my boy wouldn't come back empty handed." The thought made him smile more.

If Ben would've still been here to have a say in this, he'd state William was as stubborn as his old man.

William smiled momentarily before a worried expression formed. "Pa, why are you all sweaty? And why are your clothes wrinkled?"

Dan's eyes widend, as he glanced down, thinking. He'd hoped William wouldn't notice but then again, he knew nothing got past his boy.

"Well, I guess I must've dozed off." It wasn't much of an excuse, not by a long shot.

William gave him a suspicious look. He didn't truely buy it but he wouldn't push his father any further. "Oh, okay.." He trailed off.

"Come on, let's go see that buck you shot." Dan wrapped an arm casually around his sons neck as William nodded, leading him out onto the porch to show him his kill.

END.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

I had mixed feelings while writing this.. I loved it at first, then I disliked it and I loved it again as I finished it. XD Now that it's all said and done, I'm very happy and proud of this fanfiction...

BenXDan forever! [One of my favourite yaoi pairings. :D]


End file.
